Studies are progressing on two major projects: 1. Glycosyltransferases of three sialyltransferases have been purified to homogeneity and some of their properties established. They have been used to assess the role of sialic acid in the M/N blood group system and in viral adherence. b) Two fucosyl transferases have been purified to homogeniety and some other properties established. They have been very useful in describing a new fucose lectin in liver. c) The sialyl and fucosyl transferases as well as two other pure transferases have been used to determine the biosynthetic pathways for complex oligosaccharide.